The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the equalization of middle ear pressure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing and reducing middle ear fluid and equalizing middle ear pressure and for treatment of serous otitis media with effusion in infants and toddlers.